Train Encounter
by Zojab04
Summary: Katniss & Peeta have passed as Victor's of the Hunger Games and are now returning home to District 12. Katniss is weighing up between Peter and Gale when she is taken by surprise in a lustful encounter. Who does she want...who does she need to be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my very first fan fiction; reviews & constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated!**

As the train jumps a track, I in turn jump with alarm, awoken from another terrible nightmare involving Rue, mutations dressed in ridiculous clothing from none other than the Capitol and Peeta stabbing Gale to his death. Gale. It's hard to imagine that I haven't seen him in over three months, haven't shared a meaningful conversation on the rocks in the woods with him or exchanged comforting embraces...haven't had the desired protection I've been craving all this time. Yes, there's Peeta, and yes we've survived the Hunger Games together by acting madly and forever in love with each other; but as the train continues to speed its way back towards District 12, I can't help but feel lonely in my big, luxurious bed. And all I want is Gale.

I sink down into the sheets, drowning in the oversized, flowered duvet. I think back to the nights spent curled up with Peeta in the cave back in the arena, fighting for our lives through pain, injury and starvation. The way we got through it, placing our utter and complete trust in each other. The way Peeta's lips would brush gently against mine, and how I could feel the dehydration by the chapped texture of his lips. Oh, Peeta, why do you have to make things so difficult? I don't like you, I don't love you- I love Gale, I want Gale; I need Gale. I need Gale right here, right now but he's miles away.

I can't wait to breathe in his scent when he embraces me in his arms, and tells me that he's missed me too, and wants me, and needs me. Only one more sleep, Katniss, I tell myself. I only have to wait until tomorrow until I can tell him how I feel and how much I miss him and love him. I begin to close my eyes and drift off; filled with the first happy thoughts I've had in a long time, free of blood and killing and the Capitol. I imagine Gale and I dancing, Prim smiling, Hazelle and mum looking on with tears of joy in their eyes, knowing that their children have finally realized and accepted they're meant to be together. Dad's there too, by the fire, smoking a pipe and rubbing the stubble on his chin, grinning because I'm happy. That's all I want to be, happy. Surely there's nothing wrong with that?

Up and down, up and down...something is brushing against my arm. I snuggle into the creases of the duvet, enjoying the feeling. Slowly, the tickling motion begins to change course, circling the area of my arm, working its way up to my shoulders, then up my neck, then back down again.

A slight moan escapes my mouth, as the motions quicken and the feelings of utter relaxation and enjoyment intensify. Before I'm aware of what I'm doing, I turn my body and begin to stroke Gale's face, tracing the lines of his cheekbones down to his jaw, feeling fuller than I remembered. I feel his mouth curl into a smile beneath my fingers, as I imagine his brown, strong eyes staring at me through the darkness.

His arms entwine around me, and pull me close towards him, letting me rest my head against his chest. He makes me feel safe, and protected and warm, and I'm so glad he's here. We lay motionless for what seems like forever, me drifting in and out of restful sleep. This is it; I need to tell him now. Now whilst I feel happy.

I lean in towards his ear and whisper, "I love you."

His long fingers reach for my cheek and stroke it, before pulling me into a lip lock, entering his tongue slowly and gradually. I return the motion, pulling him in closer as he tightens his grip around my waist. His hands being so close to my backside make me feel excited but nervous, I want more, I need more...I get more.

His hands glide up and down my back, first slowly and then quickening, his pace getting stronger, his hands getting lower. I nibble on his ear lovingly whilst he squeezes my thighs, then my ass seductively. Giggling, I return the favour, massaging his buns steadily, before working my hands up to his biceps, working them between my fingers. Our making out becomes faster; our tongues go in harder and our bodies press together tighter. I feel his erection rise between our eloped figures, wanting to give it some attention. He must be feeling the same way as me, because he starts to gain confidence by pulling the oversized t-shirt I'm wearing off. I feel somewhat vulnerable with my chest exposed and nothing but my panties on, yet I want him to touch, to feel, to explore.

He stops kissing me, and rolls me over onto my back, holding me down with incredible, sexy strength. Starting at my neck, his tongue does circles, swirling his way down lower and lower... The feeling gives me goose bumps. Slowly, the tip of his moist tongue meets my very hardened nipple, where it stays for a while, circling it; flicking it...the feeling is incredible. Right nipple, left nipple, right nipple, left nipple. I'm wriggling in my restrained position with pleasure and desire for more.

He begins to nibble my nipples now, and tracing his tongue around the perimeter of my breasts, making me feel all tingly. I thrust my pelvis forward in horniness, and he takes this as his opportunity to slide my panties off in a smooth, quick movement. I hear him let out a slight moan, and I can tell he is just as excited as I am. He's probably been waiting three years for this to happen as well. I strip his clothes off quickly, leaving us both butt naked and pressed against each other. His dick feels smooth and warm against my moist pussy, which he begins to work on as I let sounds I've never heard myself make escape from mouth.

"Mmm, Katniss is a bit horny," he says, first licking his lips, and before I realize what he's doing, licking my clit. Ahhhhhh, fuck! I don't know if I said that loud or in my head but I'm feeling too good to care. He comes up from between my legs and starts kissing me gently. I reach around in the darkness, and grope his dick tightly, tugging it in time with his fingesr, which are now protruding in and out of my soaking pussy. I jerk harder and harder, keeping in time with his movements. I'm moaning constantly now, and Gale's beginning to gasp and breathe heavily too. He decides he can't take it any longer and pins me down again, this time grinding his cock into my vagina, slowly.  
"Can I?" he whispers.

I guide his stiff dick into my lubed pussy, wanting him inside me so bad. Sometimes back in the woods I would imagine the day this would happen, and how it'd happen. The feeling. Would it hurt? It doesn't hurt, it feels fucking amazing, and I can feel the walls of my vagina close in tightly around his cock. He begins kissing me passionately again as he thrusts in and out, in and out. I want to scream, I have to scream. I begin to let out a trill moan, when he clamps his hand over my mouth to silence me, whilst groaning in ecstasy himself.

"Shhh," he says, "we don't want to wake Effie or Haymitch up, you horny girl."

What? Why would Effie or Haymitch be here? How does he even know Effie would be with me? I don't care though and continue moaning my heart out, using all my energy and thought into thrusting my pelvis, feeling the sweat drip from my body, savouring this complete feeling of being whole. I can feel him quickening inside me, and I know I'm about to orgasm, so is he. We thrust harder and harder.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK, Gale, HARDER," I demand through moans, wanting so badly to climax and release all my juices right now, for him to lap them all up. But instead, he throws me down and pulls out.

"What? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I say, still trying to catch my breath.

"Katniss, you called me Gale, what the fuck do you thinks' wrong?"

I lay there in a moment of confusion, when the light turns on, blinding me and causing me to sit up; fully aware and awake now. Peeta is glaring at me, beads of sweat trickling from his face. I can feel my face drop; my body begin to go cold. He walks out without a word, and I know I've fucked up.

The train pulls into the District 12 station; the white, camera flashes trying to capture us through the tinted windows as we prepare to enter our home. I feel horrible and confused at last night's events, and Effie telling me off because of the dark circles under my eyes whilst ordering my prep team to fix my make up isn't helping.

I dare a glance at Peeta. He's not looking at me and has been avoiding me all morning. I don't even know how to explain to him what happened, but I don't care, I'm about to be reunited with Gale, and whilst I'm actually awake.

"Ok my lovebirds! Are you ready, hold hands and smile! Big smiles! PEETA, HOLD HER HAND!" Effie shrieks, "We have a schedule you know!"

Peeta reluctantly grips my hand, still avoiding my gaze. I don't care, I want Gale. I want to see my mum...Prim!

"1, 2, 3!"  
We step out of the train to be greeted by a flock of paparazzi. We wave, we smile, and we hug, all whilst I scan the crowd for Gale.

Then, I see him- rising above the rest of the kids who came to greet us, his bold features and handsome face standing out against the crowd. Oh, look, Madge has come with him too! God, I forgot how much I've missed her! I stand there, waving, in the moment, happy to have such great friends, and to be home in District 12 at last. My smile just as quickly fades though, as I watch Gale embrace Madge from behind, kiss her neck and smile coldly back up at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks have passed since that awkward train encounter; I try to work it out on my fingers as I scrub hard at my hunting boots. Yes, yesterday marks the fifth week since I've spoken to Peeta or seen Gale. As for the last conversation I had with Gale...he was telling me how I could win the games, in the little, claustrophobic, room in the Justice Building. Words can't even describe how much I miss him. I've always had him, I guess, and now, I don't.

A harsh hissing sound startles me, causing me to drop my brush and jump up.  
"Buttercup you nut," I say as I throw the brush at the ugly creature.

If I was God, I would be the least proud of that cat, or Capitol. I'm glad I'm not God; it'd be a tough job juggling thousands of things at once and listening to millions of people's prayers. I can barely cope with listening to mums nagging and juggling up between Gale and Peeta.

I decide to come back later to finish cleaning the boots, since I'm too absorbed in thoughts of just about everything. FUCK Peeta, you fucked up everything. I would be with Gale now if it wasn't for you, if you didn't love me, if the damn Capitol hadn't sent us away to fight for our lives. Fuck Peeta, fuck...I fucked you. And I know it's true, I fucked him, plain and simple. I used him, well; I thought he was Gale...whilst fucking him?

I let out a scream of frustration and throw my old mattress across the dreary, forgotten room. Nothing makes sense anymore. I slam the door and trudge down to the main square to cut through to the Victor's Village. I look up at it now, the sun reflecting off one of the uninhabited homes which looks so pristine and perfect in the dawn of the morning. I get pushed aside roughly as I enter the hustle and bustle of the square; it's always busy on Sundays. People always have something to do these days and I have nothing. Now that I'm Victor and don't need to work or go to school, my life has become as boring as a midget's in a theme park. There's nothing to fucking do, except hunt, which I refuse to.

Ducking in and out of the crowd, I begin to hike up the hill to our new home, which my mother has taken under her wing to make the most beautiful in the Village. I often applaud her on her accomplishment, "congratulations mum, our house looks exactly the same as the nine surrounded it, but you know what, those tulips in the front really bring out the shutters, you should plant more." I haven't been fair on mum, she's gotten better. Whilst I've watched Prim age a thousand years in the past few weeks, mother has definitely become much happier, lively and enthusiastic about absolutely everything...like hunting.

"Katniss, you're home!" I hear her trill out the window. Shit mum, shut up. I glance towards Peeta's house to make sure no one heard her, that's the last thing I need. Sometimes I see Peeta walking in and out of his identical Victor's mansion and we so obviously avoid each other's stare that it's become a little, friendly exchange I'd like to refrain from.

"Did you bring any fresh game home, darling? I really miss it," Mum says ever so sweetly from her rocking chair in the kitchen, where she seems to be mending an old dress of Prim's. I know that's a lie, with our never ending supply of fine, fresh fruits, vegetables, meats, bread and other delicious treats that come with the perks of being a Victor of the Games, no one wants squirrel. She just wants me to get out of the house and do something productive and healthy. Don't get me wrong, I want to hunt. I want to do the only thing I love in this sick, twisted world, but I can't risk my chances.

"Katniss? Are you going to answer me?" Mum's standing up now, hands on her hips with the most serious expression on her face; it almost makes me laugh at how hard she's trying to be mean right now.  
"Yes mum, no mum, happy mum?" I shout as I begin bolting up the stairs...but she follows.

"It's because of Gale isn't it?"  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
"Kat...he's always in the mines these days, he's supporting his family, I doubt you're going to run into him in the woods," she says sympathetically, wrapping her arm around me, ignoring my nastiness. I sigh, she's right- I don't know what's stopping me from crossing that electric fence which is never electric...and hunting.

I haven't touched a bow and arrow since the arena- it accompanies too many memories of death, the Capitol and loved ones. How can one thing mean so much? How can one thing symbolize so many events? Pfft, trying to answer that would be like trying to answer the question 'why is Peeta so in love with me?' Or 'why is Gale ignoring me and why the fuck is he kissing Madge?'

Why? By just looking at my beloved weapon, so finely constructed by my father's workmen hands, I think of him and how God has taken him away from me. Flashes of the boy from District 1 who I killed enter my head and Cato, shot in the heart. Followed by images of Gale and hunting with him every Sunday to feed our families. Dad and me in the woods, doing whatever we wanted without a worry in the world. Such diverse, different thoughts; but which can all be related back to my bow.

I make my mind up as I pick up my bow and sheath of arrows, and walk swiftly out of the house without another word, but I'm pretty sure I can feel mums smile boring into the blades of my back. Dad would want me to hunt. Gale would want me to hunt. Rue and Cinna and Peeta and Prim and Mum and everyone who has ever meant anything to me would want me to do what I love, so I will, and I will today.

Smiling now, I speed towards that well known gap in the fence- the entrance to my beloved haven. Ducking under the wire, I sprint into the dense mess of trees and shrubs, feeling my braid come undone as I skid down a muddy hill, feeling free; elated.

"FUCK CAPITOL," I scream into the wind, my eyes closed and my arms stretched into the sky, "FUCK CAPITOL, AND PEETA AND GALE AND BOYS AND CAPITOL AND GALE AND PEETA AND EVERYTHING!"

I open my eyes, drop my arms and swear under my breath. I see him staring from across the lake, a possum and two squirrels hanging from his belt, a trap in his left hand and a scowl on his face. Gale.

**Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter was a bit of a drainer, I just need to lead it into the rest of the story, more lemons to come! Please continue to review to tell me what you think, it's appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

I watch him turn around and begin to walk off. No, he can't, I need him.

"Gale!" I begin making my way across the lake, slipping on the muddy bank. He doesn't turn around, just keeps walking, "Gale what the fuck, talk to me!"

"TALK TO YOU? WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I TALK TO YOU? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" at least he's turned around now, I guess, that's always a start. I stare up into his perfect, symmetrical face. The warm, brown eyes that I've been used to looking into, have turned cold. His strong jaw line is jutting out in anger, his mouth curled in rage and his nostrils flaring with frustration. He's taking deep, heavy breaths and has curled his fists into balls; it looks like he's doing everything he can to refrain from hitting me.

"Wh-what have I d-done to you?" I stammer nervously, but truthfully. What have I done?

"I don't know Katniss, ask Peeta maybe, your new boyfriend," he spat, literally. Is that what this is about, Peeta? How would Gale know what happened on the train?

"He's not my boyfriend, Gale, and I don't know how you found out..." I started, before he cut me off.

"FOUND OUT? You guys were practically fucking on national television in that cave! Declaring your love all over the country! How can you love a guy you'd known for two weeks, Katniss? What about me all this time? Supporting your family every day, bringing them meat and anything they'd need, and there you are fondling with some pretty boy, how do you think _I've _felt all this time?"

So this wasn't about the train then. It was about everything that went on in the arena, everything that was done for the camera- for _survival. _I guess I'd never imagined how Gale would feel about it all, but in saying that, I thought he saw me as his little sister, not someone he'd want to get...closer to. How am I meant to explain this all to him now? Would he get it?

"Gale...everything I did with Peeta, in the cave, before the Games, after the Games...it was all for the camera. It was for popularity, sponsors. Every kiss with Peeta got us that bit closer to receiving gifts, that bit closer of making it out of there alive. I haven't spoken to Peeta since the train Gale, I swear, I don't know what's happening with us. And I don't know what's happening with you and me. We never shared any feelings with each other, and now you're blaming me for getting with Peeta to save my own fucking life? And you're hooking up with Madge now anyway, you don't need me," I refrain from saying _'even though I need you, and want you.' _Puffing with frustration and annoyance myself now, I stare Gale down, daring him to answer.

"Someone's a bit jealous of Madge, eh?" he says, laughing at himself. Is he kidding? How does he have the balls to turn this around to me right now?

"SOMEONE'S A BIT JEALOUS OF FUCKING PEETA, EH?" I retaliate, not able to hold in my anger any longer. He's going to have an arrow through his heart in a sec.

"Of course not, I think it's just ridiculous, love is a powerful thing Katniss, and you shouldn't lie about it. Not for anyone, or anything. If you were even lying for the cameras..." he says, shaking his head, clearly in disbelief.

"Do you love Madge, Gale?" I say, my lip trembling now, I bite it; straining myself to hold back the tears I can feel building.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend now, and I love her," he says, avoiding my gaze, "do you love Peeta?"

Do I love Peeta? No, I love Gale. Do I want Gale to know that? No, he's a dickhead. But I love him. But he doesn't love me. Or does he? Fuck.

"Yes," I say, trying my best to continue staring hard into his eyes, so he thinks I'm not lying. He walks right up to me, so close that we're almost touching, the closest we've been in a long time. Fuck, I just want him to hug me right now. And kiss me and-

"Really? So everything you just said, about it being for the cameras, and for survival, you just made that up?" he's breathing heavily now, and I can feel his chest press against mine with every exhale.

"No it's all true," I say quietly, not knowing what else to say in my defence. I feel utterly and completely horrible and betrayed. It's not my fault, it really wasn't. I don't think anyone could drum the truth into his narrow minded, cruel head. No one...except, maybe...Haymitch.

"Well then so is everything I just said. And I don't think Madge would be too happy with me talking to you right now, she's expecting a hot meal of squirrel and strawberries any minute now, and she might come looking for me. So why don't you run along to your boyfriend Peeta, up in your Victors' Village, with your new pals, and live a great fucking life."

He's already started walking away when I shout after him, "No Gale! Come with me please, Haymitch will explain everything!" I feel so desperate pleading like this, but I don't care. Gale has to forgive me, I'll forgive him; I need him.

"Haymitch is a fucking drunk, Katniss," he calls over his shoulder, coldly, and gives me the finger. I don't say anything else, I just run. Run home? Run to Haymitch's? Run to the Hob? I don't know where I'm going to go, but anywhere away from here is good, I hate the woods, I hate them. I hate Gale.

I let my legs take me away, tripping over logs, slipping through mud and thrashing my way through shrubs. I struggle through the gap in the fence, cutting myself against the sharp wire, twisting my ankle as I jump out. Limping, bleeding, hurting- inside and out, I make my way through the main square, tears leaking down my face, accumulating with the dried blood. I must look ridiculous, I'm thinking as I decide which direction to turn, when I see where I want to go. Nothing is going to be made right unless I fix things.

Running again now, my ankle hurting, my arms flailing by my sides, I run up the hill and bang repeatedly against the door, wishing it to open. I slide down against the hard wood, crying, willing it to open.

My prayers are answered, and as the door opens, I stare up into his eyes; they look as lost as mine.  
"Peeta, please..." I begin to say, but he turns his back and slams the door on me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally, how you feeling, Katniss?"

I've opened my eyes but my vision is still blurry, and my nose is runny. I wonder how long I've been asleep for. I'm in my bed, a hot water bottle has been tucked behind my back and an extra blanket has been placed upon my duvet; I feel very cosy.

"Prim, you little duck, how long have I been asleep for?"

"Since yesterday, you cried all night then pretty much passed out. Gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand- no don't give me that face, this time, I swear you wouldn't understand. It's too... complicated."

"It involves Peeta and Gale doesn't it?"

"And Madge," I mutter under my breath. She seems to understand because she doesn't say anything, instead curls up with me and rests her head on my shoulder. We sit here for a while, cuddled up like we always used to. You don't realise how much you miss the little things til they're gone, I guess. _Knock knock. _

"Prim, open the door," I hear mum call from outside my door. Prim obeys, letting mum in, who's carrying a tray holding three steaming bowls of soup. Mmm, it smells delicious, "I thought we could have lunch up here today."

I don't complain, since I haven't eaten since yesterday. The hot, rich soup trickles down my throat, warming my insides and filling the empty space in my stomach. As mum sips at her spoon slowly, she keeps stealing glances at me. I know something's coming before she even opens her mouth to speak.

"Girls...Larrikin, from the mine called me this morning. He says they discovered some of your father's old belongings in one of the old tea rooms down there, and asked if we wanted to go and collect them, he'd meet us at the front at six when his shift starts and guide us in the right direction. Do you girl's think you'll be up to it?" Mum explains, looking very sad and nervous. I can tell she's not up to it, and probably trying to dump the task on us.

"Yeah, I guess," says Prim, as equally solemn as my mother. I can all tell we're all thinking the same thing- every journey down into the mines is a risk, and sometimes, people are unlucky. Like dad. Images of explosions flash through my mind...I wonder what it'd be to die like that, poof, one minute there and the next completely evaporated into nothing. Blown into smithereens.

"I'll go, by myself, it's alright," I say, avoiding eye contact. I don't want to sit around the house all day anyway, at least I'll be doing something, and in fact, to be able to get my hands on a few items that belonged to my father is almost what I need right now. Mum and Prim are looking at me, both sharing the same concerned expression.

"Guys, I want to, I think it'll be good for me to get out of the house," I say, managing a small smile. They smile back, it's settled. I check the clock, one o'clock. Good, that means more sleep. I wave Prim and mum out of the room, snuggle back into my pillow and close my eyes.

**/**

I stand in front of the entrance to District 12's mines, wrapping my jacket tight around my chest- the wind has become nippier and stronger in the past few minutes. Hurry _up, _Larrikin, I think as my legs begin to tremble. That's when I see the tall, rotundly built man striding towards me, a blue hard hat sitting on his head and a fluorescent caution vest squeezed on top of his layers of fat and clothing.

"You Katniss? You looked different on the television," he points out in a gruff voice, he sounds like a smoker. Or maybe it's just from all the dust in the mines. I nod in reply and he hands me an equally fluorescent vest, as well as a duplicate blue hard hat, with a worker's light installed on the top. We enter the property, heading in the direction of a bright, yellow elevator. He swipes his key card against the scanner and gestures for me to go in first.

"These mines are big, confusing places," he chuckles as he presses the button to close the door. My stomach lurches as we're plummeting down into the ground. Oh God, this was a big mistake. "But where you're going is not too far from here."

The doors slide open and I see we're in a cave like bunker, the ceiling stretching a good ten feet above my head. Holy fuck, how do people construct this shit? He leads me towards the 'information' desk, where a man, or woman, I can't tell, is sitting, typing away with clammy fingers on an old computer. "Guess card please, Sammy," Larrikin asks them. Sammy? Really? I'm still debating whether or not the receptionist is a man when they grunt and pull out a small plastic card, identical to the one Larrikin used to get into the elevator.

"Alright Katniss, you're heading down to Level Negative Thirty- yes thirty, it's not _that _far down- and you pretty much walk straight out of the elevator and you'll see a sign that says 'Deceased and Diseased', it's where all the records are kept from all our employees who have either been injured, become ill, or yes, passed away, from working here. Torm will meet you there, he's expecting you. Any questions?" I shake my head, and follow him into the elevator. It's quite small, with about ten men squished in already, everybody sucks in their breath as we enter. I press the 'Negative Thirty' button whilst Larrikin pushes a chubby finger on 'Negative Two'.

"I'm off here, see you later, sweetheart," Larrikin exits the elevator along with three other men. I look around at the workers surrounding me, all are wearing the identical, blue hard hats and fluro vests. Most of them also have bandannas wrapped around their faces, no doubt to keep the dust and grime out. I couldn't imagine working down here- it's so cold and sad and ... deathly. Two more people exit on the next floor, and two more after that. The ride seems to be going forever, and all I can think about is the elevator blowing up, and me dying like my dad. In a second, no, a millisecond. I didn't even say bye to mum and Prim, maybe I should have? ARGH I'm being stupid. The doors open again and the man next to me gets off, good, he stank. There's only one person left with me now, in the opposite corner of the lift, and we're on Level Negative Fifteen only...no one else better get on.

The doors close, and suddenly we're zooming down. I grab onto the railing, being taken by surprise, and as I feel my teeth beginning to chatter, the plummeting elevator just as suddenly stops. But no doors open. I wait, one, two, three minutes...

"AH, fuck, not again," says the guy next to me. Hang on, that voice sounds familiar. He must have noticed me staring at me because he pulled down his bandanna, revealing a handsome, perfect face with the cutest brown eyes known to mankind...Gale.

"What do you mean, again?" I dare to say, trying to avoid eye contact. This is awkward..._very _awkward.

"This isn't the first time the elevator's fucked up," he says bluntly, imitating me and turning his to stare at the wall next to him. _SO FUCKING AWKWARD._

_"_Well how long 'til it's fixed?" I demand, really wanting to get out of this dark, confined lift. I was never good at small spaces.

He doesn't answer, just slumps his back against the wall and slides down, his head resting on his arms. I follow suit, turning my back on him, trying my best to stifle my tears as we sit in an eerie, complete silence.


	5. Chapter 5

My ankle is aching in pain and I can feel it gently banging against the cold, metal skirting as my leg shivers in coldness. I have goosebumps all over my body my weak body, which is so sore and fucking_ cold _right now. Gale hasn't said anything but I think he's freezing his ass off too because I can hear his teeth chattering. We've been sitting in a hateful, dead silence for the past hour, with no help whatsoever presenting itself. I'm so angry at Gale. He should fucking apologize because it's all his fault- all I've been trying to do this whole time is keep fucking alive. Is that _so_much to ask for? FUCK

"You cold?" his voice echoes in the enclosed space. I stare at him, he's avoiding my gaze. Coward. I decide not to reply, purposely and noticeably turning my head away from him, resting it on the damp, dewy wall. He doesn't say anything else for a while, we just sit. My ass is sore, that's for sure. I shift positions, trying to sit on my knees whilst carefully adjusting my swollen ankle.

"Did you do that yesterday?" Gale whispers, his voice suddenly right in my ear. I was so occupied in accumulating a new resting position that I hadn't noticed he'd moved towards me. Still, I don't reply. I feel his big, strong hand pull me from the waist and into his waiting lap. Gale embraces me tightly and I try and make myself not let my head rest on his shoulder...he's just so..._tempting._ Fuck, he smells good too. We sit there in an awkward constraint, sharing the awkward silence and awkwardly trying not to move because that might mean conversation. Everything today has just been so fucking awkward. Eventually, my neck is so stiff I have to jerk it out of its numbness. He begins rubbing my arms, up and down, sending feeling back into them.

"I'm cold Gale."  
"Last time the elevator was stuck, it took them four hours to fix, all this new Capitol high tech shit, had to call some Beetee guy from District 3, that's how desperate they were."  
"So?"  
"So, we have plenty of time to warm up."  
"What's that meant to mean?"  
"What do you want it to mean?"

His hands leave my arms where he'd begun to rub warmth into them and trail down to my crotch area. Slowly, and hesitantly, he starts circling my lower region with one of his long fingers from the outside of my pants, which only makes my desire for him stronger. Fuck. Up and down my thighs his hands work, kneading them into me, forcing shivers up my spine. Still sitting in his lap, I enjoy the feeling of Gale alternatively rubbing my crotch and thighs for a while before I reach my hands up behind me to play with his face. I trace the lines of his jaw, covered in prickly stubble which is just so fucking sexy, and tug at his hair gently, urging him to go on. He takes my motion as an invitation to bring his hands up to my chest, welcoming my clothed breasts with warmth. He squeezes them tightly, then releasing, in a repeated pattern. I grind my ass down into his dick which is slowly hardening, whilst still gently tugging on the front of his luscious hair.

I take off my fluorescent vest and he pulls my top off, moving his fingers up and down my stomach, circling my belly button and tracing the outline of my bra- I can feel his eagerness to pull it off, but I'm not gonna let him. It's his turn to wait.

I jump off his lap, startling him a bit, but as I trap his torso between my knees, holding his arms above his head and gently begin kissing his lips, I can tell he's more than composed. Before he knows it, I'm stripping him bare, revealing a set of tanned, defined abs, muscular arms, long, strong legs and his dick, erected towards the roof. I work my hands up and down his body; massaging and lightly grazing across his perfect skin. He's lying there, completely still now, breathing heavily, waiting for me to do more. He _wants _more.

"Katniss, please," he's almost moaning. I kiss his neck, flicking my tongue occasionally; I can tell he loves it by the way he's beginning to squirm. Kissing my way down his body, I head towards his massive package, taking my time; making him wait. But he can't take it anymore, he pushes my head down roughly, thrusting his pelvis and I grab his cock in my hand, tugging it up and down.

"Suck me," he demands through heavy breaths, and I comply, drowning his dick in saliva, circling my tongue around his knob, teasing him. Up and down his dick I lick, and suck, and kiss, loving the control I have over his body, feeling his cock thrust into my mouth. I take a breath and plunge his dick into the back of my throat, and then pulling it out, and then back in again, first slowly, but I speed up with every passing thrust.

"AHHHH, Katniss, fuck that's good," I suck harder, encouraged by his horniness, "let me fuck you."  
Suddenly he pulls my head away, pushes me to the floor and pins me there, smiling. Undoing my bra, he moans in delight at the sight of tits, and starts sucking them, flicking his tongue at my nipples and pinching them gently; it's my turn to moan.

From my breasts, he covers my entire stomach in salivary, wet, sloppy kisses, circling my belly with his tongue and squeezing my tits with his hands. He continues this for ages, and I can feel my pussy become extremely wet in anticipation; and finally with a smooth flick of his hand, he slides my flimsy, lacy panties off. Gale gasps in delight. He begins rubbing my thighs, and kissing up them, ready to indulge himself in the wetness between my legs, which he does, licking and sucking the fuck at me. I can't control myself now, and he's got me moaning his name, and he's moaning in delight, and this is perfect.

"Finger me, fuck," I groan between gritted teeth, trying not to be too loud. He inserts two fingers, rubbing my clit at the same time, and I grope his dick once again and start pulling at his. We're eloped together now, his fingers going in and out, in and out and me pulling up and down, up and down. We're gasping and moaning in sync, kissing each other passionately. Fuck, Gale, fuck. He shakes me off his cock and spreads my legs wide; I can see what he wants in his eyes.

"Gale, what about Madge?" I manage between moans.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he replies cheekily, willingly.

What am I doing? Madge is my friend. Gale said he loved her, why am I doing this? This isn't how it was meant to be- Gale has to want to do this because he loves me, not because he's horny. Gale's kissing down my stomach again and rubbing between my legs simultaneously. He grips his cock, looking into my eyes, smiling. No, no, I can't do this. I pull away, but he follows, willingly.

"Gale, no, we're not having sex," I say and with that, I begin to putting my clothes back on.

**Author's note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've had alot on :( tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

The doors slide open, releasing us from our sexual haven. Floor Negative Thirty, perfect, a quick escape from Gale. But he follows me, as I twist my way through the tunnel, looking for the 'Deceased and Diseased' signage. I wonder if he's following me on purpose, but why? I stop and turn around to ask him what he's doing, but he doesn't see me stop and walks right into me.  
"What the hell, Katniss?"  
"Why are you following me? I'm not going to pretend that I don't have feelings for you but you have a girlfriend and you're making this really hard on me."  
"Katniss, my dad died too you know, and he did have old belongings. But since everything is about you, I'll come back later."  
With that, he silently stalks off in the direction we came from and I don't see him again in the mines.

**/**

I stagger up the hill to the Victor's Village, dad's belongings safely taped up in the box in my arms. I didn't open it in the mines because I was dying to get out of there, and now I'm half excited and half miserable at the thought of uncovering what my father left at work. I fish for my key in my pocket, but realise the front door is already open. My Hunger Games instincts kicking in, I drop the box behind the primrose bush that's planted at the entrance of our front door, remove my shoes and sneak in, being careful not to make a noise. I look around, hunting for signs of abnormalities or stolen items...but nothing seems out of the ordinary. Sleeking through the hallway towards the kitchen, I begin to smell it- bread; fresh bread. An aroma that attacks my nostrils and remains lingering there; and I don't want it to leave because it has been such a missed scent that I had almost forgotten what it smells like.

"Peeta?" I call through the kitchen. No reply. I beeline towards the oven to where a fresh loaf is baking- the crust is beginning to turn a golden brown.

"I thought I heard you come in," Peeta says as he comes in through the back door, bearing a basket of fresh fruit and vegetables and his perfect face displaying his warm smile. I uncertainly remain in my place, unsure as to how to greet him, seeing as the last time I saw him I had the door slammed in my face.

"Your mum let me in before. Her and Prim are just attending to an ill family, they'll be back soon."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well quite frankly, I came to see you. And apologize. Your mum then explained where you were, and when they got called, I thought you might want someone here for support as you had a look through what you picked up from the mines- you know, in case it's hard for you to tolerate. But look, I understand if I'm being a nuisance, and if I'm out of place, like... I didn't mean to, I didn't know what I was thinking when I slammed the door... you called me Gale and I just- I don't know, Katniss, you don't get what it's like ..."

His stuttering dies out when he realises I haven't responded. I take a deep breath- inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

"Peeta, I came that day to apologise, I was half asleep that night on the train, I don't know why I thought you were Gale, I don't know why I called you Gale, I think it was because –"

But before I can explain to him how much I was missing Gale, and had realized I had been craving his sexual attention for so long, and how I think I love Gale; and that I wanted Gale there so badly I mistook Peeta as him, Peeta interrupts.

"Katniss, it's okay, I understand. We'd just been through the Hunger Games," he laughs, "Fuck. We WON the Hunger Games! You must have been feeling a mixture of every possible emotion. And I was obviously very out of place by coming into your cabin on the train. But Katniss, we can't change the past, and I certainly can't change my feelings for you. I forgive you, Katniss. And I hope that now you've had a while to recover, we can continue what we started- in the cave in the arena, on the train, but even before that. When I gave you the burnt bread. When I used to watch you sing to the class in the first grade. When all I ever wanted to do as a ten year old was get to know you; to have a chance to know that amazing, talented girl named Katniss-"

"Peeta -" I start, unable to comprehend exactly what he's saying. He doesn't get it. I love Gale. But, his words are making me think. Gale doesn't want me- he wants to fuck me. He doesn't love me- he loves Madge, apparently. Peeta on the other hand, is willing to put everything aside to make me happy. He always has.

"No, let me finish Katniss. I understand Gale is your friend, and whilst yes, I was very upset you called me Gale, I have to remember that. Gale will always be your best friend, and I can live with that. And why can I live with that? Because I know that's all you guys are- friends, best friends at most. I know what we have, and what we've been through is something different- something special," Peeta continues his spiel as I swallow a lump of guilt as I try to forget the feeling of Gale feeling my tits in the elevator, "Katniss, I know nothing is going to happen between you and Gale, and I've come to terms with that. I've put my jealousy aside, and I'm willing to make this work. Because Katniss, I love you. And I want to be with you, and I want to make you happy, because I think I can."

He watches my face for any sign of expression, but I'm absolutely stunned. And I think he realises that because he embraces me now, his body so warm and familiar against mine. I wrap my arms around him and bask in his care and tenderness- two things I don't get from Gale.

"There's fresh bread in the oven, for you. You don't have to even say anything now, Katniss. You let me know when you're ready."

With that, he kisses me on the forehead, smiles, and lets himself out.


End file.
